La semana del temible Karamatsu-Rex
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Nuestro pobre chico dinosaurio solo ha vivido un día de toda una semana por delante usando este trajecito que puede ser su mas tierna maldición. Secuela de: El temible Karamatsu-Rex. Extra. Short Fic
1. Día dos

Hola mis amados lectores adoro finalmente estar de regreso luego de todo este tiempo lamento la tardanza, mucho en subir este fic pero he tenido tantas ideas y cosas que hacer que el trabajo se me ha juntado. Una disculpa

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día dos- Osomatsu**

El pobre Karamatsu había tenido de los peores días de su vida por culpa de la apuesta que había hecho con su hermano mayor Osomatsu. Quien como penitencia le había obligado a usar todos los días, su trajecito de Karamatsu-rex. Ahora solo podía quitárselo cuando se iba al baño o a darse una ducha. Además en la apuesta estaba estipulado que el menor haría lo que sea que le pidiera el mayor en estos días.

El mayor aun no lo usaba de sirviente hasta el momento pero el de azul estaba asustado de que no tardara en pedirle algo así. Era el hermano mayor patán por excelencia de quien hablamos así que no tiene dudas de que sea capaz de idear las peores atrocidades en su contra.

Entonces cuando el mayor entro y solo le dijo que para su encomienda de ese día debía pasar todo el día con él se sintió bastante sorprendido.

Sospechaba que lo utilizaría para pedirle toda clase de favores todo el día. Esto además era denigrante porque lo haría salir a todos lados con ese trajecito.

Resignado lo acompaño a pescar. Donde la gente no dudaba en pedirle fotos al segundo Matsuno y el primer hijo les pedía una módica cuota a cambio de dicho favor, era lógico que se estaba haciendo millonario con todo eso, incluso ya estaba planeando si sería opcional hacerlo dar presentaciones en fiestas infantiles o eventos.

Karamatsu no estaba para nada contento.

─Estas abusando de tu suerte, _brother_.

─Tú fuiste quien accedió a esta apuesta en primer lugar ¿lo recuerdas?

El del traje no dudo en refunfuñar pues su hermano abusaba de su mala suerte. Todos eran desafortunados, pero él era el menos afortunado de los seis y era una ventaja que los demás disfrutaban demostrarle.

─Oye, Karamatsu.

─ ¿Qué quieres ahora, _brother_?

─Vas a tener que hacer algo por mí el día de hoy.

Ahí iba esa sonrisa maliciosa del primer hijo. Lo que Karamatsu estaba esperando y a la vez rogaba por que no ocurriese, pero finalmente pasó. Claro que tenía que pasarle, ¿No acabamos de decir que es el hermano menos afortunado?

 _/Demonios, pero tenía que pasar, ya se estaba tardando en pedirme algo/_

─Dime _what is_?

─En primer lugar hoy modera la cantidad de cosas dolorosas que dices…

Eso le dolió a Karamatsu. Incluso como el dulce y temible rex seguía siendo a _painful man_.

─Lo intentare… ¿Y qué más?

─Todo el día de hoy me dirás "onii-chan" como cuando éramos niños.

Tras decir aquello le sonrió a Kara de una forma muy sincera. Al mayor de ellos le gustaba ser él mayor en ciertas ocasiones, nunca dudaba en usar eso a su favor o en contra de sus hermanos, sin en cambio siempre fue feliz al ser llamado onii-chan. Con el tiempo, dejaron de decirle así. Pues si respeto hacia él disminuía. Si seguía siendo el mayor, pero eso ya no tenía el mismo peso que como cuando eran pequeños. El chico doloroso supo que su hermano adoraba sentirse amado por sus hermanitos y que estos lo trataran como a un hermano a quien admirar, y además fueran tiernos y lindos siempre, como se supone que deben ser los hermanos pequeños.

Suponía que por eso en parte le había elegido un traje tan lindo y no uno tan ridículo.

Le sonrió con amor fraternal y sin actitudes ni poses, lo que llamo la atención del mayor.

─Eres el mejor, onii-chan.

Tras estas palabras cerro los ojos y puso la cabeza del lado lo que le dio un aire adorable, el hermano de rojo no pudo evitar sentir la ternura que no había sentido desde hace años por sus hermanitos. Volvió a jalarle las mejillas todo embelesado.

─Tan kawaii…

Al menor en cambio se le asomaron unas lagrimitas.

─D-duele onii-chan…

Pero por cada onii-chan que salía de su boca parecía que Osomatsu moría más de ternura y peor lo apapachaba.

─ ¡Vayamos a las carreras de caballos y luego al pachinko!

Dijo Oso jalando a Kara para guiarlo, nuestro muchacho dinosaurio sabía que Oso lo usaría a su favor para ganar dinero o cometer alguna trampa. Estaba rogando porque su mala suerte no les jugara una mala pasada este día.

 **YYY**

Horas más tarde llegaron corriendo a duras penas. Considerando que el pobre Kara no puede moverse bien vaya que ha corrido en esta ocasión.

─De la que nos salvamos…

─ ¿en que estabas pensado Onii-chan? ¡Casi nos matan!

─Han sido muy exagerados…

─ ¿Exagerados? Querías usarme de distracción para robarles los boletos ganadores en las carreras….

─ No era robarles era solo que nos merecíamos los premios más que ellos…

─Bien vayamos a casa…

─No aun no quiero ir a casa, vayamos por oden con Chibita.

─pero no tenemos dinero…

─No creo que le moleste, tranquilo.

Ante la siempre despreocupada actitud del mayor el de pancita azul no pudo evitar suspirar resignado. Sería una larga noche.

 **YYY**

Finalmente escaparon de las garras del pequeño Chibita, a duras penas pues este trajecito hace que Kara no se mueva bien, de hecho verlo correr es divertido.

Por eso se estaba riendo mucho Osomatsu. Pues aseguraba que debió de haberlo grabado.

─Ahora si vayamos a dentro Onii-chan

─Está bien, pero con una condición.

El de azul solo se sintió hundido. Esta semana apenas iba en su segundo día y aun no cumplía con todo.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─Duerme conmigo.

─ ¿Eh?

─Choromatsu ya no me deja abrazarlo, anda ven a dormir a mi lado…

─P-pero…

─Por favor.

Ante ese tono usado el pobre Karamatsu sintió que había sido derrotado. Sus hermanos siempre abusaban del amor que les tenía.

─Vamos entonces.

El mayor grito victorioso y se subió a acostar a toda velocidad con su hermano, a quien atrapo cual oso de peluche en un abrazo, incluso lo agarro con las piernas. El menor supo que esta noche no descansaría particularmente mucho.

Pero al menos pudo darle algo de alegría a su único hermano mayor.

 **YYY**

El próximo día le toca la convivencia a Choromatsu.

Ojala les haya gustado, espero que hayan fangirleado tanto como yo, y agradezco el apoyo que recibió este fic ahora responderé los reviews que le dejaron en el omake los cuales agradezco:

SombraLN: Hola pues finalmente aquí está el inicio de la semana del pobre Karamatsu jajaja ojala andes ansiosa, bueno te respondo de todos modos para que si alguien más lee los reviews sepa: Pueden mandar solicitud al grupo Taty`s otaku Project. Ahí siempre subo los link de mis trabajos. Un saludo.

Manami Chiaki: me tarde pero aquí esta! La continuación de este fic el cual es un short fic pero sé que lo amaran o eso espero jajaa Un saludote.

Yaslo: jajaja que bueno te gusto y aquí está el ansiado regreso del Karamatsu rex jajaja ojala lo amen.

GinkoSaleriSan: jajaja Yo también te amo fuiste el primer review ambas ocasiones y lo agradezco mucho. Jajajaja Hatabou tiene ese super poder jajaja A mí no me agrada mucho pero ella es un personaje interesante. Lo sé a mí me mato esa parte en especial F6! Ojala te haya gustado jaja un saludo.

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao


	2. Día 3

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de regreso de luego estar horriblemente enferma. Entre eso y que mi computadora estuvo jodida he de decir que fue pesado. Pero bueno les deseo lo mejor en este inicio de año y ojala les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día tres- Choromatsu**

Choromatsu y Karamatsu nunca han sido cercanos.

Desde niños esto ha sido una gran verdad.

Choromatsu siempre estuvo en cercanía del mayor, Osomatsu. Mientras que Karamatsu siempre estaba con Ichimatsu. No podías verlos separados.

Ahora que son adultos cada uno ha ido forjándose su vida alejada del otro. No era raro que Osomatsu disfrutara de ir a pescar con el segundo Matsuno, al pachinko él solo o molestando como siempre a Choromatsu. Karamatsu solía pasar su tiempo en soledad porque se ha convertido en el ignorado de la familia. Pasar tiempo a solas nunca le ha molestado pero tampoco es como que le encante. No suele quejarse, pese a todo.

Ellos son, después de Osomatsu e Ichimatsu; los hermanos menos cercanos. Pero luego de despertar y encontrarse con que el segundo de los hermanos estaba con su trajecito de dinosaurio, entre Osomatsu y Choromatsu; esto sí que los dejo sorprendidos a todos.

De niños tenían más espacio en el cuarto porque eran más pequeños y cada quien podía ocupar un futón. Ahora que son grandes tienen que usar el mismo futón entre todos, lo que no tiene encantado a más de uno. Aun así Choromatsu fue quien a la larga terminó sintiéndose peor, pues cuando más joven era fan de su hermano mayor casi tuvo que pelearse para que lo dejaran dormir a su lado, ahora mataría a quien fuera para poder cambiar de lugar.

Ahí estaba Karamatsu, siendo secuestrado por su hermano mayor y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre.

─Osomatsu-niisan, me preguntaba ¿podrías dejar que Karamatsu pasara el día de hoy conmigo?

Eso de nueva cuenta había sorprendido a más de uno, sobre todo al chico secuestrado.

─ ¿Por qué querrías tu pasar el día con Kusomatsu?

El de verde sintió una extraño sentimiento apoderarse de él, era consciente de que no eran unidos. ¿Pero tan raro seria que quisiera pasar tiempo con él? Son hermanos al fin y al cabo.

─ Porque así de adorable todos queremos pasar tiempo con él es injusto que te lo acapares para ti solo.

Ese había sido Totty, Karamatsu se sintió feliz y triste a la vez, sus hermanos finalmente querían pasar tiempo a su lado pero no porque fuera Karamatsu, sino porque era Kara rex.

─ ¿Por qué habría de compartirlo? Fue mi idea en fin y al cabo.

─ ¡C-chicos! ¿No creen que deberíamos preocuparnos más por como esta Karamatsu?

─Vamos, pajamatsu no seas aguafiestas.

─ ¡Ningún aguafiestas! ¿No creen que están siendo crueles con él?

─El trato fue este y Karamatsu aceptó.

─Al menos….

─Si tanto quieren este es el nuevo trato: Karamatsu pasara todo el día con alguno de ustedes. Al servicio de cada uno. Pero sigue sin tener permitido quitarse el traje. El turno de cada uno es de mayor a menor. Es mi último trato. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

Se miraron entre ellos y aceptaron. Mas tardaron en eso en lo que Karamatsu estaba libre del mayor, en brazos de Choromatsu. Cuando estuvo en sus brazos Karamatsu lloriqueo como suele hacerlo frente de Chibita.

─ _¡thank you, brother_!

Choromatsu se sorprendió de lo lindo que era Karamatsu cuando era vulnerable y no se ponía a hacer poses raras. Eso y que verlo lloriquear con ese trajecito puesto era un total bonus. Le acaricio la cabeza para calmarlo.

─Ya, ya. Tranquilo, niisan.

 **YYY**

Ya más tarde bajaron a desayunar pues el pobre Kara llevaba horas secuestrado en los brazos del mayor y no había comido nada. Comieron bastante, pero su madre los envió a hacer unas compras. Choromatsu y Karamatsu pasarían el día juntos así que en cuanto se alistaron un poco más tarde esto se sintió muy raro. Nunca salían los dos juntos. Era raro hacerlo sin alguno de sus hermanos, Karamatsu era bastante agradable cuando no era un conjunto de poses desagradables. Incluso era amigable con los niños que se le acercaban y aunque se ponía vanidoso por la atención, no dudaba en jugar con ellos. Era muy lindo. Una gran persona. Era menos difícil tratar con él que con los otros. Cuando fueron a buscar cierta parte del mandando el pobre dino se quedó atascado en la puerta del congelador: su cola se atoro en la manija. Eso había sido muy gracioso pues tardaron en llegarlos a ayudar y Choromatsu no podía evitar reírse y preocuparse en partes iguales.

Finalmente lograron sacarlo y ahora venían caminando. Hubo un par de chicas hermosas que se acercaron a apreciar el look del mayor, cosa que los emocionaba a ambos; pero la actitud de los dos terminaba asustándolas.

Frente de la casa Karamatsu desapareció de la vista del de verde.

─ ¿Karamatsu?

No hubo respuesta y se asomó por la calle a ver si lo encontraba. Al no encontrarlo se comenzó a preocupar.

─ ¡Karamatsu!

Grito, espero por respuesta y al no haberla, comenzó a preocuparse. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! _/Fantástico, Choromatsu. Solo tu podías perder a un tonto de uno setenta vestido de un traje de un dinosaurio verde limón con azul/_

Salió corriendo a buscarlo, todo asustado ¿Qué tal si alguien había intentado secuestrarlo o algo peor? _/Por favor aparece, Karamatsu/_

Finalmente lo vio, caminando con ese tambaleo suyo totalmente ajeno a lo preocupado que lo tenía. Cuando se encontraron el mayor sonrió con inocencia.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te metiste?!

Eso hizo que el de azul se encogiera de hombros. Le había gritado. Choromatsu se relajó cuando miro que Kara se ponía ligeramente triste antes de cambiar de semblante. Tal vez por eso el mayor usaba muchas poses: no le gustaba demostrar que sus hermanos lo herían seguido.

─Siento haberte gritado. Me asustaste.

─Yo siento haberte preocupado.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Entonces Kara, guiñándole un ojo como suele hacerlo, se acercó a él.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

─Para ti, _my brother_.

 _/Oh diablos otro regalo/_ el mayor no es bueno dando regalos pero cuando bajo la mirada pudo notar que eran tickets para el próximo evento de Nyan-chan. Los miro muy emocionado antes de mirar la sonrisa genuina- _cool_ de su hermano.

─ ¡Me encantan!

─Que bueno, _brother._

Entraron a la casa y Choromatsu supo que a veces, Karamatsu era él más lindo de los seis.

 **YYY**

OH DIOS MIO! Me encanto el capítulo. Ojala a ustedes también y en el próximo se emocionen pues viene Ichimatsu!


	3. Día 4

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo me tiene emocionada porque son mi pareja favorita jajajaja no habrá yaoi porque en este fic no quiero que se trate de eso pero no puedo evitarlo. No soy fan del yaoi pero si del Karaichi ja eso tiene sentido? Jaja ojala les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día cuatro- Ichimatsu**

Ichimatsu había sido unido en su niñez a Karamatsu.

Pese a lo doloroso que este es sigue admirándolo mucho.

Es amable, comprensivo, ayuda a sus hermanos y es valiente para hacer lo que le gusta así esto signifique hacer el ridículo en la calle o ser golpeado por los demás. Nada le gustaría más que no lastimar a quienes ama. No puede evitarlo. Jamás se lo diría porque va en contra de quien es ahora, pero es un _Karamatsu boy_. Aunque la mayoría de los hermanos quiere mucho a Kara. Porque pese a lo doloroso, es de los menos agresivos y de los que más lindo es con los demás. Por eso es tan significativo en esta familia. Comparado con Ichimatsu que no es más que uno de los hermanos más aterradores. Ichimatsu siente que solo el extraño y dulce Jyushi es quien más lo tolera con esta personalidad tan fría suya.

Esta sorprendido que en mucho tiempo, Karamatsu sea tan consentido. Le incomoda que siempre lo molestan entre todos (aunque él sea el que más lo golpee) pues ahora si él es agresivo con Kara se nota todavía más personal y esto lo tiene de peor humor. Ahora parece que lo odia. Siempre han pensado que Ichimatsu es el que menos quiere a Karamatsu, y aunque esto está lejos de ser la verdad él no es alguien capaz de desmentir tales afirmaciones.

Hoy, le dio un puntapié al dino para que se quitara de su lugar, generalmente los demás lo catalogarían de algo normal, pero por primera vez en años los demás se levantaron a defender a Kusomatsu. Incluso Jyushimatsu dijo "Ichimatsu-niisan no lastimes a dino-niisan" y lo apacharon. Eso había enfurecido al amante de los gatos al grado que decidió irse del lugar para no tolerar la enfermiza escena.

Ahora, a la mañana siguiente sabe que es su turno para pasar el día con el tarado ese. No quiere tener que pasar el día entero en compañía de ese tonto pero si hará esto, al menos se asegurara de que sea divertido.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando siente un aura maligna cerca de él. Abre los ojos asustado solo para encontrarse con Ichimatsu mirándolo con una expresión aterradora. Cuando se da cuenta de que el de azul está despierto el otro sonríe de forma terrorífica.

─Finalmente te despertarse, Kusomatsu.

El tono sádico que ha usado el tonto este ha calado en cada fibra del cuerpo del dinosaurio. / _Dios mío, my Little Ichimatsu es algo aterrador cuando se lo propone/_

─ _Good morning, brother_.

Eso lo había pronunciado un poco tartamudo, cosa que el de mirada cansada notó y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar del miedo de su hermano.

─ ¿ _brother_? ¿Qué confianzas son esas para hablarle así a tu amo? Si vas a referirte a mí, me dirás Ichimatsu-sama.

Esto hizo sudar frio al dino ¡Si con Osomatsu había sido difícil con Ichimatsu sería imposible! Definitivamente lo habían dejado en manos de su perdición.

─ _Sorry_ , I-ichimatsu-sama

─Además ya basta de hablar en inglés. Hoy lo tienes prohibido.

─Está bien.

─ ¿Está bien? Esa no es forma de responderle a tu amo.

─C-como usted diga, Ichimatsu-sama

─Eso suena más aceptable. Ahora no hablaras a menos que te lo pida. ¿Entendido?

Tras eso Karamatsu se confundió pues no era educado no responderle pero si lo hacía estaría incumpliendo su palabra, algo aturdido asintió con la cabeza. Se vio tan lindo que el corazón del frio Ichimatsu dio un brinco. Porque si no podía admitir ciertas cosas, por lo menos su cuerpo las demostraba. Todos sus hermanos hubieran sentido ternura en momentos así. Aun así, inflexible se acercó a jalar al dino de la ropa para acercarlo y ponerle un collar y su correa. Dio unos jalones a su correa para indicarle que avanzara.

─Vámonos ya Kusomatsu, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Un pobre Kara rex era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el más cruel de los destinos. Agachado iba rogando a algún dios que se apiadara de su alma.

 **YYY**

Llegaron al callejón donde Ichimatsu suele jugar con gatos, para que soltara del collar al pobre dino.

─Estamos aquí.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

─ ¿No te dije que no podías hablar sin mi permiso?

El otro asintió y se inclinó a modo de disculpa. En eso, se escuchó un maullido muy dolido y ambos Matsus miraron en su dirección. Provenía de lo alto de un edificio en una grieta grande. No se podía apreciar nada pero de ahí salía el ruido.

─Esta es tu misión, Kusomatsu: vas a subir ahí a bajar al gatito que está ahí atrapado. Lleva herido un par de días y no me ha dejado acercar. Necesita que lo curen.

Entonces Karamatsu miró fijamente al menor. Era en fin y al cabo, un alma dulce la que estaba ahí, escondida en el fondo de ese exterior ácido y sombrío. No pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura. Le recordaba al dulce niñito que cuando eran niños siempre estaba cerca de él. Ichimatsu se sorprendió de que el mayor no se apresurara y cuando se giró para regañarlo no se esperaba que Karamatsu lo estuviera observando con esa expresión.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?

─Tienes una de las almas más dulces que he conocido, Ichimatsu-sama.

Tras esa cursilería el mayor sonrió con los ojos cerrados tiernamente, al menor le brinco el _corazón /Kusomatsu no es nada tierno, relájate Ichimatsu/_ Se crispó cual gato antes de lanzarle una lata que encontró en el piso, la cual le dio de lleno en la cara al otro.

─auch.

Se quejó.

─Déjate de estupideces y haz lo que te digo, Kusomatsu.

─Lo que usted diga, Ichimatsu-sama.

Tras esto el pobre chico dinosaurio tuvo que pasar de todo para poder subir hasta donde se encontraba el pobre gatito. En el proceso se había caído y lastimado montones de veces, el de morado pensó que sería divertido todo el asunto y en parte lo era, pero verlo tan lindo y tan animado intentado con todas sus fuerzas ayudar "al amiguito peludo de mi hermanito" fue algo demasiado lindo. En días así recordaba porque su hermano favorito era el tonto de azul. Pasadas las horas el Kara rex bajo todo arañado y golpeado, incluso tenía algo maltrecho su trajecito. Bajo con el gatito en su pata de dinosaurio la cual el pequeño felino estaba usando para morder, entre los dos curaron al gatito.

─Buen trabajo, _brother_ …digo, Ichimatsu-sama.

Tras esto alzo el dedo en señal de que eso lo aprobaba o algo así. Algo en Ichimatsu lo hizo que lo jalara para acercarlo. Asustado el otro comenzó a temblar.

─ ¡No me hagas daño!

─Quédate quieto. Kusomatsu.

Entonces, se puso a curar las heridas del mayor, pues le sobraban algunos materiales con los que había curado al gatito, Karamatsu se dejó hacer. En días así podía sentir, aunque sea por un breve momento, que su hermanito no lo odia y eso sí que lo hace terriblemente feliz.

 **YYY**

AAAAAAY morí de ternura! Ojala lo hayan amado tanto como yo dios mío. En el siguiente viene Jyushi ojala estén tan emocionados como yo. Adiós, nos estamos leyendo y no duden en dejarme un review.

Agradezco a **Be Kawaii De Son** por su hermosos fanarts dedicados a este fic y a _una historia de caballeros y gatos_. Si les interesa verlos todos pueden encontrarlos en Facebook, en mi página: _**Taty´s Otaku Project.**_


	4. Día 5

Hola mis amados lectores ando emocionada de haber regresado, espero estar hablándoles en tiempo y si haber podido venir a subir el capítulo, al menos lo escribiré.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día cinco- Jyushimatsu**

El dulce Jyushimatsu quiere mucho a todos sus hermanos.

Para él todos son valiosos los quiere mucho así discutan entre ellos a menudo. Es particularmente cercano a dos de ellos: el amante de los gatos y el doloroso favorito. Créanlo o no Kara es terriblemente querido por todos, desespera a más de uno y por eso es el más ignorado de la familia pero en cuanto a profundidad de lazo, se puede decir que es uno de los que más unido es a la mayoría de los hermanos. Aunque la relación más fuerte de todos es la Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu. Se debe sobre todo, a la personalidad de ambos. Ambos amables y dulces. Karamatsu suele regalarle paletitas al menor y cantan juntos en el techo.

En este momento, Jyushimatsu sabe que su hermano debe pasar el día entero con él. El pobre Karamatsu había llegado muy maltrecho luego de pasar el día al lado de Ichimatsu, pero por extraño que parezca; no llego tan herido como esperaban que regresara. En este punto incluso podían ver que el chico dinosaurio había regresado de buen humor y que el de mirada cansada miraba con ese extraño cariño al mayor, ese que siente pero suele esconder. Los demás estaban sorprendidos de que también lo hubiese curado. Por lo que esta noche es emocionante para Jyushimatsu. Pasará tiempo con su hermano mayor, aunque curioso es que suelen convivir seguido. Hay algo especial en el hecho de que el de cejas fruncidas este usando ese trajecito.

Karamatsu es alguien vulnerable, torpe y desafortunado. Es alguien con fuerza física que no suele utilizar a menudo. No se defiende de las agresiones porque es paciente. Pero esa apariencia que siempre está ocupando lo hace ver poco tierno, pues quiere tener un aire de chico _cool_ y rudo. Por eso, a veces se les olvida lo adorable y sensible que puede a llegar a ser el segundo hijo. Ahí estaba, durmiendo todo lindo recordándole el gran cariño que le tiene. Supongo que por eso es que a la mayoría de ellos les encanta verlo así vestido: les recuerda que debajo de su faceta de doloroso es alguien tan bueno.

A la mañana siguiente el de amarillo se levanta como siempre y corre a brincarle encima al Kara rex quien solo pierde todo el aire cuando su pequeño hermanito le cayó encima.

─ ¡Buenos días _home run_!

Esto hizo que Kara reaccionara y al ver la sonrisa del su _Little Jyushimatsu_ , no pudo enojarse. Sus hermanos abusaban del gran cariño que les tiene.

─ _Good morning, my Little_ Jyushimatsu ¿Has dormido bien?

─Si, si y ¿Karamatsu-niisan durmió bien?

Karamatsu se sorprendió ligeramente por la pregunta ¿Qué tenían últimamente sus hermanos que lo trataban tan bien? Nadie solía preocuparse ni porque despertara y ahora incluso le preguntan si durmió bien. Eso no le gustaba para nada porque quería decir, de nuevo; que solo lo querían por su estúpido traje.

─Apresúrate, Karamatsu-niisan. Quiero desayunar rápido para irnos.

─Ya voy, _my sweet_ Jyushimatsu. No puedes apresurar la perfección.

─No entiendo de qué hablas, Karamatsu-niisan.

El otro suspiro derrotado listo para irse a desayunar para poder salir con el quinto de los hijos Matsuno.

 **YYY**

Ahora iban corriendo (El de amarillo llevaba a rastras al pobre dinosaurio porque no es capaz de seguirle el paso, entre porque es más rápido y entre que ese trajecito no coopera) finalmente llegaron al parque. A Kara rex, Jyushi lo está usando de cátcher, lo hizo así para que su trajecito amortigüe los golpes de las pelotas pero lo cierto es que el de amarillo se emociona demasiado y está lanzando tantas pelotas al mismo tiempo, que más que beisbol esto parece que están jugando a los quemados. Karamatsu va perdiendo estrepitosamente. ¿De dónde demonios su hermanito saca tantas pelotas? Ni siquiera intenta agarrar una cuando con un "Ahí va ¡Hit! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!" ya le está cayendo una lluvia de pelotas. Una le conecta a la cabeza y lo último que escucha el de traje verde antes de caer inconsciente es un "¡Niisan!".

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan!

Escucha cuando siente algo frio en su cara y ve a un lloroso Jyushi, intentando reanimarlo. De algún lado el de amarillo había sacado un pedazo de carne que le puso en el ojo y algo de hielo en la cabeza. Cuando sus miradas se conectan el menor espera expectante.

─Estoy bien, _brother_.

Alzando el pulgar. Mas tarda en hacer eso en lo que el otro ya lo está abrazando.

─ ¡Lo siento!

Entonces Karamatsu le acaricia la cabeza a la su hermano para intentar calmarlo.

─Ya, ya. No estoy enojado y estoy bien. Tranquilo, ya paso. Yo lo siento por arruinar nuestro día juntos.

─Karamatsu-niisan no hizo nada. Además aún no se acaba el día.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

─Creo que dos horas.

─Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Deberíamos de hacer algo divertido para aprovechar lo que nos queda de día.

El de amarillo levanto la mirada ilusionado.

─ ¿Podemos?

Esa carita de ilusión en su hermano acababa de matarlo. Sin embargo, hizo una de sus poses al responder.

─ _Of course_.

─Vamos.

Dijo jalándolo con casi nada de delicadeza, como si no se acabara de recuperar de un golpe horrible.

 **YYY**

Después de un momento, estaban en la casa y sin alertar a nadie; subieron al tejado. Que estaba vacío. Jyushimatsu dejo ahí a Kara, se fue con un "Ahora regreso niisan" Dejando confundido al rex desapareció para reaparecer un momento después con algo a su espalda.

─mira niisan. Mira, mira.

Dijo emocionado antes de darle al rex sus lentes y su guitarra. El segundo Matsuno lo miro extrañado.

─ _Oh thank you, my Little Jyushimatsu_. Pero ¿No deberíamos hacer algo que a ti te guste?

─A mí me gusta cantar con niisan en el tejado.

Tras esto hizo una de esas sonrisas dulces y adorables que solo lograron hacer sentir especial a Karamatsu, a veces creía que Jyushi lo hacía por ser amable con él más que por de verdad disfrutarlo. De nuevo, el hermano beisbolista se ganaba su cariño infinito. Kara tenía un escondite en el tejado, del cual saco varias paletitas que emocionaron a Jyushi.

Lo cierto era que con este traje Karamatsu siente que lo tratan mejor, pero al menos Jyushi siempre es Jyushi. Con o sin Karamatsu Rex.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo le toca la convivencia a Totty.

AAAAAAy morí, morí. Dios ojala lo hayan amado tanto como yo. Esos dos son tan naturales entre ellos. Me matan de ternura. Bueno respondo reviews aunque no olviden dejarme otro. Hasta la próxima.

Manami Chiaki: jajajaja gracias por amarme. Yo igual las amo jajaja Que bueno que esta tan lindo, jajaja aún no lo matan. Gracias al cielo el Kara rex es resistente. Jajajaja eso es un truco de Karamatsu: jamás sabremos como lo logro jajaja es parte de su encanto. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Arriba el karaichi! El KaraJyushi es tierno pero yo solo los veo como BROTP. Ya verás es una sorpresa el ultimo día. Jajaja De nada, yo encantada. Un saludo.

SombraLN: jajajaja esto fue tan delicioso para las que los querían ver como pareja a como las que los quieren solo como hermanos. Lo hice tan dulce con ese fin. Jajaja Lo sé, aunque es cannon que son la relación menos cercana después de Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, lo que nos dice que el OsoChoro rules! Jajaja Ya hacía falta la conti, la prometí y aquí esta. Lo se morí con cada "onii-chan" son de las mi brotp de esta serie que más me gustan. Un saludote.

Be Kawaii de Son: jajajaja lo sé su poder kawaii hace que se te pase por alto que de hecho, lo semi torturan. Jajaja Ojala te guste la conti, chica exigente. Jajaja

Yaslo: ¡está de vuelta con todo! Ya era justo y necesario. Este fic matara de ternura a más de uno, pues su fin desde el primer fic era ese: sacar lo más tierno del siempre dulce Karamatsu para que sus hermanos recuerden eso precisamente: que es súper lindo, con o sin traje. Ojala te haya gustado hasta el momento el desarrollo de la historia. Saludotes.


	5. Día 6

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada! Falta solo un capitulo para el gran final de esta historia. Ojala estén tan emocionados como yo y la historia sea tan dulce que la extrañen con facilidad.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día seis- Todomatsu**

Todomatsu Matsuno siempre ha sido el hermano consentido de los seis.

Siendo el menor y el más lindo no cabía duda de que Totty era un experto en la manipulación. Usando eso a su favor intentaba siempre salirse con la suya.

Incluso sus hermanos caían en la trampa. Por mucho que lo odiaran siempre terminaban siendo arrastrados por la dulzura que irradiaba el más lindo. Siempre abuso de esto a su antojo. Hasta había manipulado más de una vez a Karamatsu. Era sencillo sacarle algo al mayor porque este era demasiado bueno. Si bien Totty era un experto encantador, Karamatsu era alguien de buenos sentimientos. Porque mientras él era el más tierno, Kara era el más bueno.

Esto de cierta forma era algo bueno para Totty. Pues eso le ayudaba a ganar todavía más puntos como el tierno de la casa. Los hermanos le tenían cierto miedo lo que era bastante genial pues conocían su maldad interna. Kara por otro lado, era demasiado buen hermano y lo había sido de más pequeño. Siempre siendo amable. Demasiado protector aunque torpe. Lo solían excluir mucho. Osomatsu y Totty eran los únicos dos que salían a pescar con él. Hasta cuando el segundo hijo insistía en hacerlo pasar vergüenzas en la calle usando sus looks dolorosos.

Totty convivía mucho con chicas y aunque ninguna caía permanentemente en la trampa, por lo menos lograba estar rodeado de mujeres en más de una ocasión. Nunca llevaría a sus hermanos porque son seres perdedores y vergonzosos. Cada uno hacia más difícil que los llevara a sus citas sociales. Todos eran raros y por eso eran vírgenes. Ninguno tenía especialmente eso que hace falta para querer llevarlo. Hasta hace poco.

Karamatsu en ese trajecito era casi tan lindo como él mismo. Por una vez en su vida no era el hermanito menor consentido de todos. En estos momentos el dueño de las atenciones de todos era el hermano de azul. Por un momento eso le había incomodado un poquito, pero al final se dio cuenta de que esto podría ser algo ventajoso para sí mismo. Más cuando noto lo emocionadas que estaban las chicas que tenia de contactos donde había publicado la foto de su hermano siendo adorable. Esto sería muy emocionante para Totty pues es consciente de que Karamatsu siempre ha querido convivir con todos ellos. Haría lo que fuera por sus " _brothers_ " esto lo volvía alguien muy fácil de controlar. Habían convencido a Karamatsu de que querían pasar tiempo con él vestido en ese trajecito por lo lindo que se ve, en parte es cierto pero él si había tenido otro motivo.

Karamatsu estaba durmiendo viéndose adorable, lo que le hizo tomarle otra foto para guardarla. También se había tomado una foto a si mismo mientras fingía que dormía con el segundo hijo. Intentando verse lo más dulce posible. Esto sería una perfecta carnada de pura ternura para atraer chicas. Montones y montones de chicas. Karamatsu era el imán perfecto para chicas y salir con él le aseguraba conseguir muchos números telefónicos. Muchas citas.

Cuando Karamatsu se despertó tallándose los ojos viéndose la cosa más dulce y linda sobre la tierra Totty sintió un escalofrió por la anticipación. Sonrió lo más dulce que pudo.

─Buenos días, Karamatsu-niisan.

─ _Good morning my sweet Totty_.

Eso había sido algo que no estaba en los planes del menor. La personalidad dolorosa del rex era un total anti-encanto. Su lado amable era lo que podría ayudar a conquistar a las féminas. Pero no su horrenda personalidad de mierda. Tendría que recurrir a eso.

─Karamatsu-niisan vamos, siempre estás hablando en inglés y la verdad me gustaría poder salir contigo y entender lo que dices. ¿Es tan malo querer saber que dice tu hermano mayor?

Tras esto hizo una expresión tal que supo que el mayor no se negaría.

─Está bien, mi pequeño Totty. Hoy tu hermano te demostrara que es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y para tu comodidad no hablara en inglés.

Todomatsu se sonrió emocionado, abrazando a Karamatsu. Mientras mentalmente estaba orgulloso de manipularlo con tanta facilidad.

 _/Tendré un día muy interesante a costa de mi doloroso hermano/_

 **YYY**

Ya en la calle Totty sugirió dar un paseo en el parque.

Su plan iba en viento en popa, las chicas se acercaban emocionadas por lo lindo que se veía Karamatsu, antes de que este dijera una palabra que pudiera afectarlos a ambos, o hiciera algo que pudiera ahuyentarlas, Todomatsu le tapaba la boca ligeramente o lo jalaba del brazo sutilmente provocando que Karamatsu lo mirara o llamando su atención. Cuando Kara es encantador con sus hermanos sin la parte dolorosa, es atractivo. Todomatsu estaba usándolo. Ya había conseguido muchos números de celular este día. Estaba seguro que podría conseguir aún más. Siempre que el de cejas fruncidas no hablara mucho y se dedicara a ser la carnada tendrían muchas citas aseguradas.

Pero en un momento Totty comenzó a coquetear dulcemente con una chica especialmente hermosa. En eso, apareció frente a ellos un mastodonte de casi dos metros de altura con un peso de más de noventa kilos, los cuales en su mayoría eran músculos. Los miro con odio jalando a la belleza detrás de él.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen conquistando a mi novia?

Totty se sintió intimidado y alzo las manos.

─Vamos, vamos. Nosotros no estamos coqueteando con nadie.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso?

─No le estoy diciendo nada. Lo que usted quiere es buscar pleito donde no lo hay.

Todomatsu a veces no sabía medir sus venenosas palabras. Furioso, el tipo iba a golpearlo, cuando una pata se lo impidió.

─Mi hermanito acaba de decirle que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Kara pocas veces tenía esa expresión tan fiera, lástima que el trajecito lo hacía ver demasiado adorable, el tipo se rio antes de golpearlo en la cara.

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan!

Antes de otra cosa, Totty agarro de los brazos al chico dino, corriendo y arrastrándolo consigo lo más lejos que le permitían las piernas mientras ese sujeto los perseguía amenazando con alcanzarlos pronto.

 **YYY**

Cuando Kara estuvo en casa lo primero que vio fue a Todomatsu, durmiendo sobre su pecho. No sabía nada de lo que había pasado desde que ese sujeto enorme lo golpeo. Totty se dio cuenta de que despertó y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando.

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¿Estás bien? Oh lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

─Ya _my Little Totty_. Estoy _Ok._

En eso, el chico dinosaurio alzo el dedo enfatizando su punto. El más pequeño no puedo evitar recordar todas las veces que ese simple gesto de su hermano mayor lo ha tranquilizando. Sabía que todo iría a bien, que lo tenía apoyándolo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Karamatsu se merece más amor del que recibe y no solo por su trajecito. Se merece lo mejor porque es el mejor de todos ellos. Se levantó del pecho ajeno.

─ ¿Quieres que te invite a comer algo?

Ante esa oferta el mayor se sorprendió para luego sonreír satisfecho.

─Yo estoy halagado por tu oferta, _brother_. Vamos.

Totty aprendió que la dulzura de Karamatsu en ese trajecito llego para recordarles que debajo del doloroso, siempre ha existido ese gran hermano al que deben de valorar un poco más. Aunque con todo lo que han vivido, es un poco triste que solo le quede un día así vestido.

 **YYY**

¿Qué cosas le esperan a Kara en su último día así vestido? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 6. Ultimo día.

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado muchote. Bueno ahora respondo reviews, agradezco a quienes me dejan uno y a los que solo vienen a leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

GinkoSaleriSan: jajaja que bueno que reviviste me alegra leerte de nuevo. Jajajaja lamento la demora pero finalmente pude ponerme a ello. Jajajaja hasta siendo un dino es painful jajaja Osomatsu y el onii-chan power (¿ jajajaja Osomatsu es un cabrón no esperaría menos de él. Qué bueno que te gustara el final ajajaja habrá muchas interacciones lindas entre ellos. Un saludo.

Yaslo: jajajaja lo se estos capítulos los he hecho cargados de ternura porque quiero explotar que Kara se vea tan lindo. Jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado, ojala el de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado. Un saludo.

Mina-chan MT: Hola a mí me gustan la mayoría de BROTP entre los matsu y Kara, pero mi favorita es de Oso y kara. Lo busque en internet y encontré en unas páginas que el mas unido a Kara era Ichi. (Incluso en la página dicen que es su lame botas o algo así) Además encontré una imagen donde se habla del porcentaje de buena que es la relación entre cada hermano. Kara sorprendentemente es la relación más cercana de la mayoría de ellos, (con Choro solo tiene un triste 25 porciento, aunque es mejor que el triste 20 porciento de Oso con Ichi) Es la relación más unida de Ichi con un 80 por ciento. Pues con Jyushi Ichi tiene 50 por ciento, mientras que Kara y Jyushi tienen un 100 por ciento (siendo la relación más fuerte) De ahí saco la info. Bueno que bueno que te guste y que Kara te mate tan lindo. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo se Jyushi es divino. Jajajaja Totty es un demonio vestido de rosita jajaja Mas adelante se abordara ese tema, jajaja espero te guste hasta el momento! Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: jajaja Jyushi mata de ternura, aquí entre nos; Karatodo es la pareja que menos me gusta en general. Además que Totty es mi Matsu menos favorito (contradictorio si piensas que adoro el rosita). Aun así ojala te haya gustado. Un saludote.

Manami Chiaki: Lo sé uno muere de diabetes con estas cosas, los míos no lo son. Creo mi brotp es OsoKara. Obvio como brotp porque como otp soy Karaichi de hueso colorado. Ojala te haya gustado y estés ansiosa por el final. Que prometo rifármela ese capítulo. Un saludote.


	6. dia 7

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emotiva. Entre que falleció una de mis perritas y entre que es el final de esta historia. Espero este capítulo les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Día siete- ultimo día**

Esta mañana el chico rex ha estado durmiendo en el futón con el resto de sus hermanos. Se siente algo en el ambiente. De esas ocasiones en las que te es imposible descansar tranquilo.

Karamatsu solo siente que es el final de esta tortura que inicio hace ya siete días, ese día cuando se animó a hacer una apuesta con su único hermano mayor. Se sentía tan deprimido. Su primer día fue un suplicio cargado de tortura tras tortura. Nunca le demuestran afecto y si lo hacen terminan lastimándolo de todas formas. Es el hermano ignorado de los Matsu. Se siente mal por serlo, pero lo es y se ha resignado.

No podía entender porque un estúpido e incómodo trajecito pudiera hacer la diferencia. Se suponía que seguía siendo Karamatsu. El Karamatsu maltratado e ignorado de los sextillizos, el doloroso, el cursi, el que hablaba en inglés y decía cosas sin sentido. El segundo hermano, el de azul con lentes de sol. Ese era él, el único e irrepetible: Karamatsu Matsuno.

Si todo eso es verdad ¿Por qué se siente tan diferente? ¿Por qué sus hermanos notan algo diferente en él solo por el traje?

No entiende nada. Tal vez, es porque así vestido se ve adorable. Tal vez, siendo Kara rex es el hermano que ellos necesitan. Tal vez es porque pueden fingir que es otra persona y no es "el estúpido Kusomatsu". Tal vez porque así los avergüenza menos que usando su _perfect fashion_. O tal vez y simplemente no es suficiente ser Karamatsu Matsuno para encajar en esta familia. Suspira derrotado ante este último pensamiento.

Lo ha hecho demasiado fuerte y ha provocado que Ichimatsu abra los ojos. Este sigue lo suficientemente adormilado como para no distinguirlo bien. Sin que entiendan porque el de morado sonríe y abraza al dino de forma incomoda y sofocante pero no lo suficiente para asfixiarlo. Ahora está en una cárcel que huele a mantas, y comida para gatos. Lo cierto es que aunque se remueve no puede liberarse y que pasaran muchas horas antes de que alguno de sus hermanos se despierte, pues es muy temprano.

 _/Ni siquiera el ultimo día de esta tortura puede dejarme descansar un poco, ¿Qué tanto tiene que sufrir este perfect man para que estés happy, cruel y agobiante destino?/_

Lo que el pobre Kara no sabe, es que por mucho que Choromatsu se haya despertado no se levantara a socorrerlo. Ni porque Kara este adorablemente sonrojado por el calor que le generan entre el traje e Ichimatsu. Ni porque se vea dulcemente triste. Ni porque parezca que va a llorar como cuando hace pucheros.

 _/Resiste, Choromatsu. No porque se vea lindo te vayas a meter en problemas con Ichimatsu/_

El de verde finge que duerme pero parte de su corazón se rompe porque de verdad Karamatsu se ve demasiado triste. No solo parece que sea por estar siendo asfixiado, se nota que está sufriendo por algo.

Sin embargo, esperara a que todos estén despiertos para intentar hablar con Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Horas después el pobre rex esta liberado de su cautiverio, el chico gato despertó y cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo pateo en las costillas a Karamatsu hasta mandarlo del otro lado del cuarto.

A todos les causo gracia al tiempo que no dudaron en socorrerlo. El de cejas fruncidas solo los miro más largo de lo usual y se notó en su mirada que estaba decaído. No acepto la ayuda de nadie y sin decir nada, fue al cuarto de baño. Todos se le quedaron mirado preocupados para luego mirar feo a Ichimatsu.

─Ya hiciste sentir mal a Karamatsu-niisan con tus malas actitudes. Otra vez. Ichimatsu-niisan ¿No habrá un día en que no te comportes como un gato tsundere?

─ ¡N-no soy ningún gato tsundere!

Esto lo dijo totalmente sonrojado y con sus orejitas saliéndole. Todos le lanzaron una mirada de obviedad y les cayó una gota.

─Eres tan obvio a veces, Ichimatsu.

─Ya, ya. Dejen de discutir desde temprano y sin haber desayunado.

─ ¿Qué creen que puede haberle pasado a Karamatsu?

─Dudo mucho que tenga que ver con que Ichimatsu lo golpeara. Suele hacerlo seguido y no se lo toma de esa forma.

─ ¡Tal vez a Karamatsu-niisan le duela la pancita! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Lo vi triste esta mañana.

Todos se giraron a ver al de verde.

─Habla ya, Choromatsu.

─Pues cuando me desperté esta mañana temprano, él ya estaba despierto. Estaba acostado en la cama, intentando volver a dormirse. Se le veía triste. Mantuvo la mirada fija a la nada mientras se deprimía visiblemente hasta que suspiro fuertemente, lo que hizo que Ichimatsu se moviera y lo atrapara. –En este punto Ichimatsu alza sus orejas y se sonroja de nuevo- Estuvo a punto de llorar por un motivo que no entiendo. No es como si Ichimatsu lo lastimara o algo así. Se podría decir que Ichimatsu lo ha tratado peor y no se ha puesto así nunca antes.

Todos se quedaron pensado en eso. Karamatsu no había regresado a la habitación, seguramente estaba abajo ayudando a su mamá a hacer la comida.

─tal vez, podríamos hacer algo especial por él.

Todos se giraron a ver a Totty.

─Últimamente ha estado haciendo un montón de cosas por nosotros. Generalmente lo hace y creo tal vez se merece un poco ser consentido.

─ ¡Algo especial para Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Supongo que ha cumplido bien con su semana de castigo y se merece que le celebremos su último día.

─Muy bien. Pajamatsu, ve a ese puesto de comida donde a Karamatsu le gusta comprar la carne. Totty encárgate de las decoraciones, Jyushimatsu ve por un pastel e Ichimatsu trae las cervezas.

─ Oe, oe, oe. ¿Y tú que harás estúpido hermano mayor?

Osomatsu sonrió como siempre mientras se rascaba la nariz.

─Yo soy el mayor así que soy el líder ¿Qué no te quedo claro, Choropajerovozki?

Tras decir esto, los demás lo golpearon y Choromatsu lo hizo ir con ellos a las compras.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu estaba en medio de sus padres, pues sin sus hermanos ahí puede sentarse con ellos. Todos salieron a algún lugar y no le avisaron, ni lo invitaron. Contradictoriamente a cómo debería sentirse, se siente mejor. Le hace sentir mal que lo traten mejor solo por el traje.

Esta mañana por ejemplo. Ichimatsu lo golpea prácticamente diario. Lo insulta y golpea casi todos los días. Sus demás hermanos suelen reírse o ignorarlo como siempre. De repente, solo por tener este traje lo defienden de los golpes e incluso, se preocupan por ayudarlo luego de estos. ¿Por qué siendo Kara rex tiene beneficios que siendo Karamatsu Matsuno no podría ni imaginar? ¿Qué tiene Kara rex que Karamatsu no tenga? Está profundamente herido, porque ahora tiene sus dudas sobre quitarse el traje. Ahora que sabe que si lo usa puede obtener algo de cariño por parte de sus _brothers_ de verdad que lo está considerando. Tal vez sea algo que sus hermanos también prefieran. Él quiere quitarse este traje tan rápido como pueda. Pero su familia luce tan feliz. Incluso sus padres están haciéndole gestitos y dándole mimos solo porque "se ve tan lindo".

Ha acabado de comer, está viendo la televisión. Disfrutando de las pocas horas que le quedan libres antes de que regrese Osomatsu y lo ponga a hacer algún mandado. En fin y al cabo es el último día, duda mucho que el hermano patán por excelencia no dude en hacerlo. Se queda mirando ese programa de música que tanto le gusta. Un rato después escucha muchos ruidos que van de la planta baja a la alta. Deben de ser sus hermanos. No saldrá a recibirlos porque sabe que si lo hace Osomatsu lo molestara con algo. Además sigue confundido por lo de esta mañana. No tiene ganas de verlos.

─ ¡Karamatsu! ¡Sube!

/ _Rayos. Me descubrió. Supongo que no podía evitarlo todo el día/_

Karamatsu subió como pudo las escaleras y fue a la habitación que comparte con sus hermanos, cuando entró. Todos gritaron "Sorpresa". Se trataba de una fiesta de despedida. Una cruel fiesta de despedida para Karamatsu rex. Dolido, Karamatsu comenzó a llorar asustando a sus hermanos.

─ ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ustedes?

Esta pregunta los dejo helados a todos.

─ ¿Karamatsu-niisan?

─ ¡Me esfuerzo mucho! Siempre me estoy esforzando…y sigue sin ser suficiente. No se trata de lo que haga sino quien soy ¿No es así? No es suficiente porque yo no lo soy.

Parecía estar divagando en voz alta y no con los demás. Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de su situación sonrió forzado e hizo una pose de esas que suele hacer.

─ _Brothers_ , les agradezco el detalle pero me siento mal así que me iré un momento. Regresare pronto, no lloren por mí.

Tras decir esto intento irse y fue detenido por Osomatsu.

─ ¡No te iras sin decirnos que te pasa! ¿No vez que trabajamos mucho en ello? De verdad que lo hicimos queríamos darte una sorpresa y tu…

─No quieren darme una sorpresa a mí, sino a Kara rex.

─ Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

─Yo sé que no soy el ideal de un hermano, sin embargo procuro demostrarles que los amo. A cambio solo recibo maltratos. En parte lo entiendo y lo acepto porque los quiero. Pero solo bastó que me pusiera un traje para que todos fueran _Karamatsu boys_ y se portaran bien conmigo. Lo cual me dolió. ¿Por qué al Karamatsu normal le tocan los malos tratos mientras que al rex le tocan las cosas lindas? No entiendo…sigo siendo yo. ¿O no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Los demás hermanos finalmente entendieron. Karamatsu era doloroso y extraño. Pero los ama y siempre se porta bien con ellos intentando que no lo menosprecien, solo quiere un poco de cariño de su parte de vez en cuando. Un poco de reconocimiento. Él es el de mejor corazón de los seis. Definitivamente, Karamatsu es especial, querían consentirlo porque ese trajecito lo hace ver adorable. Les recuerda que debajo de todo ese doloroso conjunto suele estar el dulce y amable Karamatsu. No era solamente por el traje era porque es Karamatsu. Si cualquiera de los otros hermanos se lo hubieran puesto las cosas habrían sido diferentes. A veces, necesitan un recordatorio de porque Karamatsu es tan vital en la familia Matsuno.

─No tiene nada que ver con el traje. Solo es que nos recuerda que debajo de toda esa ropa de mierda, las frases en inglés y las poses extrañas hay algo tan bueno. A veces tu exterior hace que olvidemos que por dentro eres capaz de ser tan lindo. Lamentamos si a veces te hacemos sentir mal pero es parte de ser miembro de esta familia. Procuraremos tenerte más consideraciones ¿está bien?

Osomatsu le sonrió confiadamente demostrando que cuando se lo propone, es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Kara le sonrió y todos volvieron dentro. Lo consintieron y pasaron el mejor ultimo día de Kara rex de esta forma.

A la media noche, Karamatsu se escapó de la vista de sus hermanos y fue al ático a meter dentro de un baúl el trajecito que tantas aventuras le habían hecho vivir. Con cariño, acaricio la tela verde limón antes de guardarla con cuidado.

─Gracias.

Dijo antes de cerrar el baúl y regresar con sus hermanos, a pasar una maravillosa noche. Esta semana será una experiencia que ninguno de ellos olvidara jamás. Un recuerdo que permanecerá en sus corazones para siempre.

 **YYY**

Hemos llegado al final. De verdad muchas gracias por todo este tiempo. Desde que publique "El temible Karamatsu rex" hasta este último capítulo he querido explotar el amor que los Matsu sienten por Karamatsu. Ojala les haya gustado. Respondo reviews y gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia. Nos leemos en mis demás trabajos. ¡Shao!

Anonimo chan: qué bueno que te ha gustado ha estado cargado de amor fraternal de verdad vívelo y disfruta el final del chico rex1 al que extrañaremos mucho! Gracias por el apoyo y hasta pronto!

Yaslo: Putotty es el putotty y ese no respeta! ojala te haya gustado el final1! Un saludote

Gotti Calavera.: ajajajaja abra un día que no me gane tu amor odio ajajaja (¿ Cómo pudiste ver era especial para Karamatsu ojala te haya gustado y gracias por la fidelidad. Un saludote

SombraLN. Es perfecto y lo sabe jajajaja Igual yo como autoa los tengo pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado final! Un saludooo gracias por leerme siempre!


	7. Extra

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta por una sopresaaaa! Verán, sentía que algo le faltaba a esta historia para terminar con dignidad así que aquí esta esté pequeñito extra.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Un par de horas del final definitivo de la historia, durante el festejo de los Matsus como despedida a Kara rex.

Karamatsu se estaba sentado tomando sake rodeado de sus hermanos, incluso Ichimatsu algo borracho ya, intentaba darle alimentos.

Hoy todos eran _Karamatsu boys_ , por última vez. Una ocasión emotiva para todos.

─Oye, Karamatsu-niisan.

Llamó su atención Todomatsu.

─ ¿Qué pasa _brother?_

─ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Dijo poniendo una expresión tan adorable que el mayor se sintió nervioso.

─ Claro _brother,_ lo que sea.

─Ruge.

O no, eso de nuevo no.

─ ¿Eh?

─Así es, quiero que rugas como un dinosaurio grande y malo que quiere comerte. Anda niisan una última vez.

Al mayor se le subieron los colores a la cara.

─ ¿Q-que? P-pero ¿estás hablando en serio? Eso ya lo hice…

─Por favor

Pidió el menor juntando las manos poniendo expresión de cachorrito abandonado, el mayor sabía que era vilmente manipulado, pero no se podía resistir.

─ _Ok_ _brother,_ lo que sea por ti, pero esta es la última ahora si ¿Ok?

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos y eso era más que suficiente para el mayor.

Súper concentrado, con las mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente por el alcohol, separo ambas piernas plantándolas firmemente en el piso, marco un poco más el siempre intenso ángulo de sus cejas, y subió sus brazos encima de su cabeza, y alzándolos desde sus rodillas hasta llegar lo más arriba que podía.

─ ¡GRRRRRRRR! ¡Ténganle miedo al temible _Karamatsu Rex_! ¡GRRRRRRRRRR!

Mientras rugía movía su cabeza, y sus "patitas" incluso movió un poco sus garritas para verse "aterrador"

Aquello fue suficiente.

A todos los presentes se les salió el corazón por la garganta.

─ ¡K-kawaii!

Gritaron sus hermanos cuando todos se le lanzaron encima aplastarlo en un enorme abrazo. Kara pensó que aquello pudo salir peor con él saliendo volando como la primera vez, sin embargo, aunque el peso le incomodaba, era reconfortante estar en el medio de esa prisión de abrazos, que olía a licor y era calurosa.

Pero sobretodo, llena de amor fraternal.

Luego de un rato así, finalmente pudo escapar de esta sesión de apapachos antes de despedir al dulce trajecito con mucho agradecimiento en su corazón.

 **YYY**

Hemos llegado al final. Ahora sí que lo sentí más completo, definitivamente así quedo mucho mejor. Bueno de verdad esto será lo último que leeremos del chico dino y sus aventuras. Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado. Respondo reviews y gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia. Nos leemos en mis demás trabajos. ¡Shao!

Anonimo chan: gracias que bueno que a ti te lo pareció! Lo sé es una cosita divina el Kara, jajaja sip bien lindo, y Oso rifa cuando se lo propone el tonto. Un saludote para ti.

Gotti Calavera: Yo siento lo mismo con respecto a Kara, creo que no lo valoran por ser doloroso cuando es tan terriblemente lindo. Los sentimientos quedaron bien fuertes, ojala te haya gustado. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo sé, igual yo lo extrañare joder, mucho. Yo también adoro esa parte de la historia e Ichi no tsundere, no es Ichi o no? Jajajaja No hay porque! Gracias y un saludote.


End file.
